Don Reloaded
by hopedolmatova
Summary: Don&Roma relationship fresh from the start. Roma's mission is to infiltrate into The Death Valley, known as Don's safe heaven. Will she be able to stay alive there? When the stakes are high, so is passion too. Nothing is certain when it comes to Don.
1. Chapter 1

"Don, I swear it wasn't my fault! I swear to ..."

"Shhh," Don put a finger to his lips, making a walk around the kneeling man.

"Fine, Don, it was my fault, but I'll clean up the mess, please don't..."

"Shhh," he closed his eyes in pleasure, aiming the gun.

"Don, I..." the shot silenced the man.

"Take care of the body, Ramesh." Don took a cigarette in his mouth. His cell phone rang. "Don speaking."

"It's Ali. We have a problem."

"You have a problem. I have a vacation."

"Don, it's serious. CBI found out about the leak in their system. They will soon make a move."

"Then clean up the footprints, close up the leak. We'll find a new way inside."

"Got it."

"Anything else?"

"Where's Javed?"

Don threw a glance towards dead man's body. Ramesh was dragging him inside the black plastic bag.

"My apologies. He's dead."

##

"Does anybody know what Shaitan Ghati is?"

Silence in the auditorium. _Oh, c'mon, guys, __speak up!_Roma thought irritably chewing her pencil. Who doesn't know what that is?!

"Should I spell it out?" Mr. Mathur, the chief of CBI, eyed everyone, settling his look on Roma.

Just because she always knew the answers didn't mean he always had to count on her!

"The Devil's Valley." Roma forced out the words.

"Right. And guess what, some of you will have your first mission in The Devil's Valley."

Roma straightened in her seat. He had to be kidding! It was their first mission and he was ready to send them there?!

"But first of all, I want you to learn more about that place, before you start planning your career on that.

"It's the darkest area of our country-in fact, on Earth. If you can picture black leeches in a basket, trying to suck the life out of each other-and if they have a chance, out of our society too-then there you go, you have a Shaitan Ghati in it's whole beauty."

_How dare he! My brother works there!_ Roma was at the brink of saying that out loud, but once again she had to suck it in. Ramesh had nothing to do with those leeches, he was just making a living, trying to become someone.

"Shaitan Ghati is a 200 km2 district. The problem with this place is that it is highly protected… by our government." the sudden gasps and whispers echoed in the room. "I'll explain why. The main drug lords and traffickers who own that area had a deal many years ago- they do their business inside of that district, leaving the rest of our country at peace. The government, in return, had to provide full immunity. CBI is not allowed to intrude inside under any circumstance. But we believe we can find evidence showing that they broke the rules and are now growing their business outside of Shaitan Ghati. It's a proof that we can find only from inside.

"The main owner of the Devil's Valley is Randeep Kher. He will be the first to take the responsibility if we catch something illegal connected to that district outside. Therefore it's in his own interest to keep everything as quiet as possible. Everyone else there abides to his rules. Faces without a rigorous control are not allowed inside. You have to have a thick skin to survive there. Anyone who refuses to follow the rules gets instantly eliminated. Except one person. And that is Don."

Roma closed her eyes. His name echoed in her ears, causing her to feel sick. She opened back her eyes and there he was. His face all over the screen.

"He's the only one who's allowed to do just about anything there. You'll ask me why? Don is an assurance that no one will get inside unnoticed. Besides the government, Don is their inside security. Maybe that could be an answer to the question "why him?". But don't underestimate his courtesy. He does it for the sake of his own prosperity and success. He hates when someone messes up with his business. If you take away the formal authority. I would say Don is the king of Shaitan Ghati. He created his own safe heaven, where he's untouched by police and by justice. We don't have a proof on him, but it is estimated that he sold billions worth drugs over the past five years outside of the Devil's Valley and killed...a lot of people, mostly under his direction. The worst thing is that Randeep Kher covers all of his actions as he has a lot of connections in the government. I personally believe that he is scared of Don himself. Although the moment Randeep Kher goes down, so does Don."

Roma chewed on her lower lip, while listening to all of that. No way was she ever gonna go there. Ramesh made it clear, he wouldn't ever allow her inside. He would rather kill her than let her enter that tormenting place. And she had no sympathy for Shaitan Ghati ether.

"Yesterday we found out that our security system has a leak. And that leak comes from none other than The Devil's Valley. They are certainly planning an attack. We hadn't closed the leak yet, because it can lead us straight to the source inside."

"What's the point of that anyway?" a guy from the first row asked. "We can't do anything to them!"

"Right now, we can't. But if we find enough proof that they are attacking our government security, they will lose their immunity, therefore we will be able to arrest every single one of them. Most of them will receive a death penalty. At least I can guarantee that for Don and his loyal buddies."

Roma bit her lip too hard. She immediately felt a sweet taste on her lips, blood.

"Most of you will be working at CBI office on this case, only few will have to infiltrate inside."

Roma couldn't care less if only Ramesh wasn't working for Don. Ramesh didn't deserve a death penalty. Even if he did, he didn't, because he was her brother. Because he had to stay alive, because Don had no right to pull Ramesh in the hole after him. But if Don got caught, inevitably so would Ramesh.

"I promise, we will eliminate every single one of them, if we gather all our strength together. So I would like to ask all of you who is willing to..."

"I volunteer." said Roma, making everyone turn towards her.

Mr. Mathur nodded in approval. "I was counting on that."

##

Roma was in Mr. Mathur's office along with one more guy. She knew him from the class where she practiced shooting. Karan. She had no interest in him, and she wasn't planning to listen to all of the lecture that Mr. Mathur prepared, because he had nothing to say that she already didn't know about the Devil's Valley.

"Ramesh is so gonna kill me if he finds out I took this mission." she murmured in her head. "But I'm doing this for him." She shook her head approving her thoughts.

"Here is everything you have to know" Mr. Mathur tossed documents towards each of them with a label "urgent".

Roma didn't bother to touch it.

"Please, read it carefully. Karan, you know why you're going there. You're job is all the technical bits and finding the exact place of the leak. You're also there for Roma's security," Mr. Mathur looked at her intensely while she stared out the window. She felt his look so she turned back. "The mission hinges on you, Roma. I want you to take the full responsibility of it. The outcome will depend on you."

Roma wondered how much he already knew about her private life. Did he know where Ramesh worked? Why did he trust her so much on this? She surely was the best student, and she got the best scores during her test time, but this was about Devil's Valley. No one could be sure when it came to that place.

"I understand."

"It has to be done as quietly and as unnoticed as possible. Though, honestly, it's impossible. Not there.

"Besides Don and Randeep Kher, there are a few more people you have to know about.

"It's Mona Kher, Randeep Kher's wife. She's a bitch, arrogant and unforgiving. Those two," he showed on both her's and Don's photos. "Seem to have their own language of communication. You'll see.

"The second one is Ali, he's the right hand man of Randeep. If Don has such things as friends, he would be one. Don is always informed about Randeep's doings thanks to Ali.

"Your first task is to find exact place from where information is leaking."

"How?" Roma challenged him with her brown eyes.

"Their main security system computers would give access to that information.

"The main building," he pointed out on the map. "which stands right in front of the entrance gates, has a security system control room. They have all information about computers and cameras that are around the Devil's Valley. You'll have to access that, Karan, and find the source of the leak."

"Easy, then."

"No. It's not that easy, as you can access it only while being inside of that building. They set up a block that prevents you from accessing their computers while being outside. Trust me, we tried it many times."

"Cool. Then how are you planning to get us inside?"

"In a few days there will be a get-together in the Devil's Valley, organized every year by Mr. Kher, where a lot of Asia's criminal minds arrive and discuss their plans, make deals. Everything will be in that main building. This event is, of course, secretive. High security and anonymity. You will get inside under a name, whose owner is currently enjoying our jail comforts. Roma I would want you to dress beautifully and you, Karan, to have a mustache. You need an impression of a weapon manufacturer."

"Fine. We get in, but he won't be able to get further than the main hall." said Roma.

"Why not?" asked Karan.

"Every door inside of that building can be opened by a special remote control that opens on a voice command." sighed Mr. Mathur "Those remote controls belong only to the main people in the Devil's Valley and the guards."

"Then we steal one from the guard." said Karan.

"Yes. But that remote control responds only to voices that were set inside of it. It won't respond to your voice."

Karan pressed his lips, rationalizing.

"I can try to steal one and record the voice." suggested Roma.

"Fine. Just do it invisibly, no one should notice. They are very cautious. And when I say very, I mean- extremely cautious."

"Ok."

"There are also cameras everywhere around the building. Take care of that, Karan."

"I will, Sir."

"You can go now, Karan. Roma, stay. I need to talk to you."

Karan left the room.

"Get up!"

"Excuse me?"

"I said, get up! I have to show you something."

Roma stumbled up. Mr. Mathur took her by the shoulders and made her stand in front of a tall mirror. She could see the reflection of a stubborn girl who was on her way to fight the most dangerous criminals of Asia. It sounded funny in her head. Her impatient pose, irritated stare, it all made a wrong combination that would never be accepted in the Devil's Valley. Women just didn't have a right to be stubborn there, they didn't have a right to be anyone there. The only exception would be for Mona Kher. All the other ones were just toys in the hands of murderers. And she was supposed to become one of them?

"There," Chief whispered in her ear, it made her shudder a little as he was so close.

"Look at yourself!" he took the hair strand away from her cheek. "You are beautiful! But your beauty there ether will work for you, or against you. The way you will serve your beauty in The Devil's Valley depends only on you." He reached out to her neck, slid his fingers down to her shoulders. "You won't be able to escape Don." her pulse began to race unexpectedly. "You have to be likable for him. He'll notice any fling of dislike or irritation. Don't think much, give in, as it might prolong your life. It's a word of advice.

"You see, Don is like the air there. He is inside of everything. One wrong move, he finds out who you are, your mission is done, your career over. And I'm not saying this because CBI would give you up that fast, I'm saying this because you won't have a chance to get out of there. You will be as good as dead."

"Then why are you allowing me to go there? When you know that my chances of surviving there are close to zero. Send somebody more experienced!"

"We once sent a woman, an experienced agent. Don uncovered her in seconds. The problem with experienced agents is, they have lost their innocent looks. You, on the other hand, have it. And this is exactly what criminals like Don would seek first in a woman. If he won't find it there..." he sighed, making her think of consequences for herself. "You're tough and you know how to survive better than anyone from your group. Besides, you know everything about that place, don't you? You live with a criminal who happens to work for Don."

Roma looked up at Mr. Mathur through the mirror. He smiled.

"Ramesh is not a criminal!" she pulled away, sat back on her chair.

"Of course he's not. He's just following all the commands that Don gives him, including killing, killing and killing."

"Stop it!"

"Lets face the truth, you're going there because of Ramesh. Right?"

She looked at Mr. Mathur again. He knew everything, no need to reply.

"What if I promised you, Ramesh won't get arrested?"

"Don't promise something you can't be sure of, Sir. Besides, I'm going there anyway."

"I am pretty sure Ramesh will get out clean, if I say so. If… you follow my orders. Can I count on you, Roma?"

##

The door opened. Elegant steps made their way to the leather couch right in front of a black desk where Don sat at his laptop. With the back of his eyes, he saw a dark blue bag landing on the pillow with a smack, then a tall, beautiful figure sitting down.

"I'm bored." she made it a point to say it out loud.

"Of course, why else would you be here?" he continued on typing on his laptop, sipping a glass of whiskey.

"You really don't have to try hard to show I'm not wanted here."

"Why would I? You know that yourself."

"Don, do you have any mercy for me whatsoever?!"

"Aghh, no."

She stood up, went to the window. With one move she opened up all the curtains, letting in the bright light, blinding Don. When he got his sight back, he realized he could not see a thing on the screen as it was now reflecting the sunlight. He sighed. Mona Kher. She was the brat of Shaitan Ghati, one that he got so lucky to deal with every day. But he had to, because she was Randeep's Kher wife and because she also was so damn sexy. He didn't mind her company whenever he was bored. She was the woman that all the mothers prayed their daughters would never become.

"Don't you ever think it's too dark here?" asked Mona.

"Don't you ever stop being so annoying?"

"How else would I get your attention?"

"Do you have anything worth my attention?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"Me!"

"Then come closer." he whispered temptingly. "Show me."

Don stood up as she walked closer, pulled Mona to himself. Her tempting smell, and smile which he noted a long time ago, she gave only to him. Mona Kher was exact reflection of the Devil's Valley. Over the years she gathered the soul of this place inside of her. Her eyes shone of pain and pride, hiding her inner beauty away from the men. Only two people knew the real her, Randeep and Don.

"Do you think Randeep would forgive you if you killed me right now?" asked Mona playing with the button of his opened shirt.

"No."

"You're telling me this to make me feel better."

"You think I care that much?"

"I know you do. I might be the only thing to care about here."

"I think he would miss you. You meet only few annoying people in your life, and if they happen to be as beautiful as you, it would always be a shame to lose them."

She smiled. Don flashed his arrogant dimpled smile back. Her eyes fell on the computer screen.

"What is that? What are those numbers?" she moved her hand towards the mouse, Don caught her and gripped her tightly.

"Are you done here?"

"Why can't you show me the numbers?"

"Get out." his calm tone alarmed her. It was like a standstill before the storm.

"Don, I just.."

"Get out!" he shouted out in a rage.

That was exactly what she needed. His eyes full of fire, his muscles hardening and that merciless voice. She could find it only in Don.

"Going." she put her hands up, surrendering. "Have a nice dream about me."

Mona could still see irritation in his eyes. She flashed him her most charming smile, then disappeared behind the door.


	2. Chapter 2

"It could last a day or a month, you know. Depends on how fast we find the leak's source." said Karan while they drove in an armored black jeep.

"I know." said Roma.

"Are you scared?"

Roma turned to Karan who had a funny mustache above his lips that gave him mature look.

"No, I'm not."

"They are criminals, you know. They can kill us."

"Most probably they will."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

Roma found his fears a little entertaining. Although if she said that she wasn't scared, she would also be lying.

"I don't want to die, Roma! We can't die there! I'm not going there for death! I'm going there, because of my professional interests."

She pondered on how amusing her partner was.

"You set quite high standards choosing this mission for starters. Very ambitious of you."

"What about you? Why did you volunteer?"

Roma looked outside the window. They were getting closer to Shaitan Ghati. The closer they were, the poorer the neighborhoods looked. Little boys in ragged shorts playing ball on a sidewalk. Dogs with their skin hanging over their bones. Mothers washing their last portion of clothes before the night took over. She bet they didn't even have electricity. And, as the moon showed up like an outsider in the vast darkening sky, she recognized her face reflected in the glass window.

"I guess I just want to prove something to myself."

She didn't want Karan to know about Ramesh, but he wasn't the only reason she was going there. That other reason, she felt, was yet to be discovered, as something strong was pulling her to that dark, sinfull place for years now.

This morning she left a note on a table for Ramesh saying "I'm on a mission. Don't wait up for me." It sounded as simple as if she went for a date to watch some movies. It was her first mission. Ramesh knew she would be leaving sometime soon, so it shouldn't be a surprise for him. She just hoped he wouldn't show up at the get-together. He used to come back home every year exactly on that day, as he hated the whole concept. Strangely, Don never minded his absence.

A car stopped at the gates of Shaitan Ghati. Their driver, who was ordered by Mr. Mathur as a backup in case something goes wrong, was quiet the whole time. Roma felt her heart beating intensely as the guards looked inside of their car, checking names on the invited list.

They used surnames of people whose boss was currently locked in jail. But Mr. Mathur adviced to use some other names in case they had to talk with someone inside. Someone like Don.

"The code?" one of them asked Karan, giving him a tablet with numbers. Karan pressed a four number code, the one that the prisoner kindly gave them in return for one year less of his jail sentence.

"Thank you, Sir. Welcome to Shaitan Ghati!"

Karan automatically pressed some buttons on a small device.

"What is that?"

"Freezing their gate cameras for a few seconds. We are invisible right now."

They drove inside, meeting a huge fountain. Driving around it, Roma saw black expensive cars and people dressed in dark colors. Her eyes fell onto a white three story building, like a mansion showing off its round up corners, its massive size and facades made with a rich sense of style. _Don sure took a good care of this place. _She wondered why Ramesh never described Shaitan Ghati in nice words, all she heard was how bad and tormenting place this was.

Roma and Karan got out of the car.

"I was right when I said we should take a pink cabriolet." mused Karan. "Look at these cars, they all are black!"

"We should act invisible," Roma smiled towards a pair that were passing by. "No showing off, Karan."

"Is that why you dressed as if you're about to enter Miss India contest?"

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Roma looked at her milky white dress. She turned on the side a few times to watch her reflection in the car. The dress revealed her open back, soft silk sliding down the contours of her figure. The CBI stylist had done a wonderful job of making her anything but invisible.

"I'll stay here." the driver finally spoke out. "Let me know in case something goes wrong."

"We will."

They walked through an arch of the building, meeting armed men in black glasses.

"For a moment I thought we are actually at a diplomatic reception," she whispered to Karan holding him by the elbow. He had a metal case in his other arm that was supposed to seem like it had money inside.

"You just got blinded by the street lights, darling." he faked a macho voice.

"You see the guard near the huge palm-like tree?" asked Roma.

"Yes."

"He's our victim."

Roma walked towards the guard who seemed like a closet shaped in a human figure, giving off the impression of unbreakable steel.

"Excuse me." she smiled moving closer to him. He leaned down to her.

"Yes, miss?"

"Can you show me where the bathroom is, please?"

His eyes traveled down and up her body. He smirked.

"I can't walk away from here, but I can assure, you will find it right behind that corner."

"Thank you, sir."

Roma walked behind the corner where Karan already waited for her.

"Did you get it?"

"Yes." she handed him the remote control. And took out a clip from her hair that had a small voice recorder inside.

"How did you do it?!"

"You live and you learn, darling." she teased him. "Now's your move, Karan. Don't worry. Just don't get caught!"

"Where will you be?"

"I'll be in the main room." Roma took the small skin colored ear radio plug, put it inside her one ear. She gave another one to Karan. "Remember if something happens and you feel like you won't make it alive, call me."

"I won't, Roma."

"Karan!"

"I said, I won't. I'm here for your security, not you for mine."

"Don't be stubborn. I will get you out, you hear me?"

"I hear you."

He went through a first door using remote control which worked successfully, leaving Roma worried over words he said. She walked into the main room. There were a lot of tables, most were occupied by men who seemed to be living high class, drugs and weapons. As she walked by she heard them discussing plans, throwing dirty jokes in between. Some had golden teeth and earrings. _Thieves! _Some had metal chains and guns showing out of their jackets. _Murderers! _In the darkest corner of the room she saw women dancing for men who didn't give a damn for their inner beauties, just the looks and the satisfaction they were waiting to receive. No wonder Ramesh always skipped these get-togethers. But what was _she_ doing here?!

She walked to the bar stand and ordered a Martini.

##

"Don, I'm telling you, we should make this deal!" said Ali.

"You have the money. Then make it."

"It's not about the money. If you will be my partner, these men are going to pay more respect to this deal."

"Fine. Tell them I'm your partner, whatever."

"You don't even care what the deal is about?"

"As long as it has nothing to do with shipping people, I don't give a damn."

Silence proceeded. Don turned to Ali, who had a sorry look.

"What? Seriously?" Don exclaimed. "You're into selling people now?!"

"It's the girls, Don. High class. We will take good care of them."

"Good care?" Don frowned. "We have enough women to satisfy the whole Shaitan Ghati. And I don't see how your ass is working towards taking good care of them. Forget about the deal. Find yourself a new hobby."

"Don, Randeep would highly appreciate if…"

Ali felt gun underneath his chin. He wasn't able to swallow at the pressure of it.

"Take this as advice given by a dear friend of yours. Leave it! I won't stand deals like that. If I feel that there are not enough beautiful women in Shaitan Ghati, I will take care of that myself."

"Fine, Don. Whatever you say."

Don took away the gun and tapped Ali's shoulder.

"Enjoy the rest of the evening!"

##

Karan walked into the closest bathroom that was to main control room. He had studied the map of the house the previous night. From here he would be able to access their security system in the best proximity. He opened up his case that had a computer inside, then a CBI chat where Mr. Mathur already waited for him.

"I need the number of codes and id of the leak." wrote Karan.

"ID:80023888028-399982-2989. How about the cameras?" Mr. Mathur wrote back.

"I've been freezing them along the way. Cameras are currently working again."

"Good job."

Karan continued with the codes. After a while a sign "No match was found" came up.

"I don't understand." he murmured.

He tried once again. Nothing.

"Sir, there is no leak!" he wrote back.

##

"Roma, the mission is over." Roma heard Karan through the ear radio. "I'm coming for you and we're getting out of here."

"What?! No, we're not! We can't," she talked in a low voice.

"It's an order!"

"But why?!"

"Someone closed the leak from the other side. Mr. Mathur ordered to get out of here, as there is nothing more we can do about it. We'll find another way in."

"But we're already in. There won't be any better time later!"

Karan walked through the door into the main hall. He saw Roma standing with her back to him at the bar stand. His eyes fell on a man that was coming towards her.

"Roma, don't turn! Ali is coming your way."

"Excuse me, miss!" Roma heard a voice behind her. She had to turn!

"Roma, don't!" said Karan.

But she just couldn't ignore Ali. Besides from what Ramesh told her, Ali was the most diplomatic person in Shaitan Ghati. Threats and murdering wasn't his style, he loved to sort out things peacefully. Roma had nothing to fear.

She turned. Ali smiled at her. But he wasn't alone.

"Roma, please, get away from them!" pleaded Karan. "Now!"

But she just couldn't force herself to move. Her eyes travelled over black onyx hair, short and thick, with arrogant hair strands falling over the forehead, brown piercing eyes as if they were meant to trap whoever looked into them, and lips in a frown, increasing her weakness. A myth that lived in her mind for so long, stood right before her.

"Roma, it's Don!"

Indeed it was Don. He stood next to Ali with the face she could not read. Now her every move was like walking on a tightrope. Mistakes were unacceptable.

"I'm Ali." Ali put the hand forward. She shot Don her most tempting smile before shaking hands with Ali.

"Roma Malhotra."

"Are you alone here?"

"No. I'm here with my brother. I prefer to stay away from his business."

Roma turned back to the bar stand, took the glass of Martini, sipped a little, feeling Don's eyes holding her every move.

"Never heard the surname here before," the harshness of Don's voice, made her feel as if Martini got bitter of a sudden. She swallowed, then turned feeling wave of anger overflowing her.

"I don't hold that against you, sir. What was your name again?"

The corner of his lips lifted up a little, revealing a dimple from one side.

"Don." he took her hand, gently pressing his warm lips against her cool skin. "My apologies, I failed to introduce myself the first time."

Roma forced out a smile. Karan who managed to get closer, now was shooting signs behind their backs to quit the small talk and get away from them.

"Have you been in Shaitan Ghati before?" Don moved closer to the bar stand blocking Ali away from her. The diplomatic talk was over. She felt rum mixed with lime wrapping around her along with the smell of the mint skillfully disguising the smoking habit she knew he had. It indicated he had just tasted a Dark Rum Mojito.

"No."

She was about to touch her glass, but he moved it away from her, locking her eyes in his.

"It's strange. Your face seems so familiar to me."

_Maybe, it's because I'm Ramesh's sister, Don!_

"I can assure you, sir, we've never met before." said Roma instead.

Although looking in to Don right now, familiarity of Ramesh description matched with reality. _Once he finds something of interest to him, he __occupies it fully without any chance of intrusion. Everything turns into a fly once it gets into his spider web. All you left to do is to sit and watch how the fly loses its wings before it loses its whole self under the pressure of his power._

"Don, we have a problem."

Don didn't even turn to the guy that approached him. Instead his eyes were scanning every inch of her lips.

"Don, do you hear him?" Ali intruded.

Don rolled his eyes.

"When do we not have problems?" he looked at the skinny guy. "What's wrong?"

"Someone intruded in our security system. Five minutes ago." a skinny man talked in a low voice, but Roma heard him perfectly. She looked at Karan. His face went pale. "Also someone stole the remote control from the guard."

"Has somebody walked out of the building?" Don's skull hardened, lips pressing together.

"I checked. No. We checked the building also, there is no one besides the guards. The intruder must still be somewhere here."

"Don't let anyone out of the building! And close the gates of Shaitan Ghati!" he roared. "No ones getting out until I find the person."

Don moved towards the stage where a lady danced. He took the microphone.

"Everyone! A little attention here! I ask for silence!"

Men stopped their talks, Roma felt her heart stopping along. She looked at Karan, who waited for Don to speak as if he waited for his final death sentence.

"I want every single one of you to look on your right and left and check whether you know who the person next to you is. We've met a thousand times before, I'm sure barely anyone here is a newbie." his eyes stopped on Roma.

"Roma, for God's sake, what's happening!?" she heard angry voice to her right and saw Don's gaze shifting towards Karan who approached her. Roma was surprised by Karan's confidence. "I've been looking for you all over the place!'

"Is that your brother?" asked Ali.

"Karan Malhotra," they shook hands.

Karan stood with his back to Don covering Roma away from his sight. Roma touched his shirt and clutched it in her hands.

"What the hell is happening?" asked Karan repeatedly.

"Don is happening." whispered Ali.

The guards threw somebody in front of Don's feet, raising silence in the room again.

"I think we found him, sir."

"Don't worry guys. It's usual here." reassured Ali.

Don kicked the leg of the man on the floor, bound his head on a side.

"Now who do we have here? Stand up!"

When the man stood up, Roma recognized their CBI driver.

"How?" Roma hissed to Karan.

"No-no-no." Karan gasped. "I called him saying we're in trouble."

"Does anybody in the room knows this man?" Don pushed him forward. The driver found Roma's eyes. She had an urge to speak out, but the driver shook his head almost unnoticeably, saying "No!".

"No one? Such a pity."

"Don," one of the guards approached him with Karan's case. "We found this hidden behind a pot with a palm tree."

"Oh, how wonderful!"

"Oh, shit." Karan cursed under his breath.

"Is that yours?" Don continued.

"Yes." answered the driver.

Don looked surprised for a second. He then opened the case revealing computer inside of it. He shot it a few times.

"Not yours anymore. Are you the one who intruded into our security system?"

Everyone in the room held their breaths.

"Yes."

Don frowned. Karan's eyes run wildly. Don made a walk around the man.

"So you think I should leave you alive?"

The driver stayed silent.

"Name at least three reasons why?" he aimed at his forehead. "I'm waiting."

"I did it on purpose."

The shot pierced Roma's ears. Don shot the driver's leg. The driver held the shout inside.

"Wrong answer." scowled Don. "By the way you hold yourself, I would say you're from CBI. Are you alone here?"

"Yes." he answered without hesitation.

"Now. You have two more reasons to name!"

"I despise this place."

Don shot him in the stomach. The driver fell on his both knees, still keeping his back straight. His face expressionless. Roma felt tears in her eyes.

"They trained you well. Have you practiced lying too? Because you do it soo well! The third reason, please!"

The driver looked up at Don.

"I hope you stay in this hell forever!"

A shot in his head followed. Some women screamed in the back of the room. Roma felt as if the air was taken away from her lungs.

"Gentlemen and all the beautiful women here, please, continue the evening!" Don turned to the guards. "Take the body away!"

Karan shifted from his place towards the exit. The threat was gone, but it was too much for him. Men continued their interrupted talks.

Roma turned to the bar stand, gripped the wooden edges, in fear she would fall. The driver saved their lives! Yet they didn't even know his name. She thought she was ready for Shaitan Ghati. She thought that Ramesh's stories were enough. She was wrong.

If this was Ramesh's life every day, it was even more horrible than she imagined. That was how he was making a living for both of them. All the money he paid for her studies came from this place, came from Don. She felt sick to her stomach. Now was the time to get out of here. Ramesh could show up at any time. She just had to stumble out through those gates, and then, when Ramesh came home, she would plead for him to leave this place, find another job. Her rapid breathing became loud.

"Is everything ok?" the question came from the right.

To her own shock, it was Don. He stood like a nightwatcher, catching her every breath and movement. She felt her heart racing. His strong presence was all over her. Her eyes blurred in a mist and for a moment, like that time when she was ready to give up, when she had to walk on the swinging desk bridge with nothing to hold on to at a ninety feet height during her training, she didn't want to continue this mission. Roma felt she had already lost.

"Someone's not used to deaths! You're so pale." he moved closer and put his hand on her forehead, startling her. His touch radiated inside. "Can you talk?"

She nodded her head. He frowned.

"Don," Ali came from behind. "Randeep wants to talk to you."

"Not now."

Don took Roma by her arm without asking, led her out of the building. Roma watched his broad-shouldered posture as she was tagging along. He held her arm tightly, but it didn't hurt. His sleeves were put up and she could see the D tattooed on his arm. She followed down the tattoo along his vein lines to his hand. And for a moment she felt it clearly, the reason why she came to Shaitan Ghati.

"Roma, where the hell are you going?!" she heard Karan shouting in her ear. "Roma, stop! Don't let him take you away. Please, for God's sake!"

Ramesh's stories were no longer satisfying enough. She got tired of hearing who Don was. She wanted to know it for herself.

"My car." Don ordered to the guards. The car got delivered in seconds. Don seated her on the first seat.

"Sir, I can drive!"

"No need. Make sure no one disturbs us tonight."


	3. Chapter 3

Foreword.

I want to hugely thank my brilliant beta reader SarahZahde! You're amazing!

Also huge thank you to my supporters and amazing idea generators, and simply sources of my inspiration – Adrienne, SkNaach and anushka91. I should've wrote this a long time ago. This story is happening only thanks to you!

And I'm immensely thankful to my readers and also guest readers. I'm not able to write it in person to my guest readers as you guys are not registered here or else I would've done it a long time ago. Thank you for reading!

Enjoy the chappy!

- Hope.

##

Roma watched as the trees passed by. Something totally wrong was happening, but she could not make it out, as she felt dizzy and not able to concentrate. She closed her eyes.

"Roma, stay with me!" she heard Don's voice, but it was so far away. "Shit."

She had to be dreaming.

The door opened and she almost fell out as she was holding her head against the glass window all of this time, but she was caught immediately. Someone took her up in his arms. All she could smell was rum and mint. It smelled of Don. But it couldn't be him.

She felt something coming up her throat. The towel appeared immediately.

"What's wrong with her?" she heard Ramesh's voice, but could not look up to make sure as her face was buried in the towel and the new wave of throwing up seized her. Was she already at home?

"Too much martini." and that would also be Don's voice. But Don could never feel that nice. "You are free to leave, Ramesh."

"Thank you!"

She felt herself being carried up the stairs.

"No, Ramesh, don't leave!" she murmured into the towel.

"It's ok, Roma. We won't need him for the night."

Who is "we"? Her dad used to carry her up the stairs like that whenever she refused to go to sleep. He would whisper something funny in her ear to distract her and before she knew it she was already in a bed. But that was impossible now, as her father was dead.

In an instant, she felt freezing water splashing onto her. She screamed from unbearable cold. Her eyes opened wide.

"Roma! I'm not hurting you!"

She saw Don right in front of her. Another wave of scream was blocked, by his palm.

_I'm in the shower. With Don. Alone. How did it happen?!_

"Roma!" he shouted as she was trying to break away. He grabbed her from the back and locked her tightly in his embrace. She bit into his arm as strongly as she could. Useless. He would not release her. Was he trying to drown her?!

He got down on the floor, taking her along. She was cold, shuddering and trying to break away at the same time.

"Shhh," he whispered holding his lips to her wet hair, sounding like a breeze of the ocean. Her struggling became weaker, until she completely stopped. She heard the wild beating of her heart and waited for him to strangle her neck, shoot her or anything near to what she witnessed he did to the driver.

The water was pouring down at them. Don's expensive black alligator leather shoes were soaking wet, but it didn't seem to bother him. She felt the same smell of leather coming from his Tag Heuer watch.

Roma noticed her fingers holding tightly onto his muscled arm, so she started slowly loosening the grip.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

_Anxious. Terrified. Completely unprepared to die._

"Let go of me, please!"

"You had a shock. If I let go of you now, you would likely beat me up and run away."

"A shock?! What are you talking about?"

"You threw up a few times. Don't worry, not on me. You fainted right into my arms, not that I didn't enjoy it. Your face was so pale back in the gathering. I knew you were going to feel sick. Counting all of that, I assume you've never seen people being killed."

She shook her head in 'no'. And it was starting to get clearer why she allowed him to take her wherever she was now, why she felt so dizzy, as she lost control over her mind, because of the shock. _So he is not exactly planning to kill me… not yet._

"I'm feeling better now."

He took her palm in his fingers, opened it up as it was closed in a fist before. She saw her fingers trembling. He stroked her life line. The sensation echoed in her body.

"Don..."

"Yes, Roma?"

"Let go of me, please."

He rose up, still holding her.

"Can you stand on your own?"

"Yes." her mouth was dry, and the words came out sappy. Her clothes were wet, so were Don's.

Roma could not look up at his eyes that were studying her carefully, so she looked at his shirt that was transparent now and she could see his trained muscles trough it, leaving her breathless. It added up to the fact that she hadn't been so close to a man in a long time. _While he's not attempting to kill me, I should just stay calm. _She wasn't really that weak around men, was she? He was just a drug dealer, he wouldn't do anything to her without her consent, would he?

"I'll bring you new clothes." he was so close, she felt she was breathing onto his chest.

Then he moved away out of the bathroom.

She stumbled out of the bathroom into the bedroom. It was designed in black and red colors. Huge bed at one side framed in black ornaments, covered in dark red silk. Cushion in the corner. Wooden floor, red walls, few lamps gracefully filled the room with intimate light. It seemed like a trapping and soul-soaking room. She tried the door. It was locked. Panic creeped over her. _Why did he close the door?!_

##

Don felt a strange moving sensation as he walked into his closet room. He took the sweater ,feeling its softness, just like her skin. Feeling as someone pulled carelessly at one of his strings that was buried deep inside. He leaned on the shelf, pressing his temples with the knuckles of his fingers. Feeling the need aching in his chest as if a hungry animal had woken up from a deep sleep. He tried to turn it into anger. It was easier that way. It always worked. He shouldn't have taken her. _What was I thinking?!_

Don remembered Roma's naked back pressing against his chest in the shower. Then calmness, almost deathful peacefulness seized his body. Something that he refused to have in Shaitan Ghati. He denied the harmony. He welcomed the chaos with spreading arms. If he could, he would make Shaitan Ghati burn in flames for eternity and be swallowed along. However, his vision of hell got threatened the moment he first saw her with the whole angelic, pure look that was ridiculously unsuitable for this place. It sent a crack to his system. She appeared like his salvation, except there was nothing that could save him anymore.

Don gritted his teeth. Roma made a wrong choice of coming to Shaitan Ghati. He wouldn't allow her to spoil what he had tried to build for years now. Bringing her to the house was a wrong and unthoughtful decision. He was led by instincts instead of brain. Although she was so pale, he wouldn't have stood her collapsing in front of everyone either. Now was the time to get pleasure out of the consequences. She triggered the yearning that he forgot he was able to feel. He had to blow out the candle before it turned into fire as he knew how far it could take him.

Don knew that he would meet her protests, but he didn't give a damn for that matter. This stir inside of him was her fault. And his body asked for a compensation.

Don walked back into the bedroom. Roma stood with her back to him, trembling. She looked harmless, but there was fierceness in her posture as she half turned to him. He was ready for the fight. Though she stood no chance against him, which was a little unfair. But guilt wasn't part of his character. He moved to her.

After all, he wasn't planning on hurting her, not until she gave him at least the half of what he asked for. After that, he hoped that he wouldn't care less, and show her out through the gates. It was the maximum of mercy he could allow to give. Yes. He was far from a saint. A difference could be measured in light years, if measured at all.

Don slid one of her shoulder straps down. Roma winced away, but Don caught her. Her back rested on his chest. He felt the calmness flowing into his body again. Startling him on how easy she was able to do it.

Before Don knew it, Roma grabbed his arm, twisted it behind his back and snatched the gun out of his pocket that he so foolishly forgot to take out in the closet. Roma let go of him and backed off, aiming the gun. There was something amusing about her wild look.

"Sweater?" he showed her the cloth he was still holding.

"Open the door!"

"Not a chance."

"Where are the keys?"

"Search me."

"I swear I will shoot you, Don!"

"That's what they all say, but never do. Come back to me, Roma. Don't make me use force."

"I want you to let me out!"

"Are you not hearing me?!" he scowled. She winced once again. "I want you for the night. Means I get you for the night. End of negotiation."

She shook her head disapprovingly. His dominant voice brought desperation. _Ramesh! I have to call for Ramesh! _There was a slight chance he was still in the house. Even though it meant blowing her cover and putting Ramesh's life to a threat. It also meant saving her dignity which she couldn't afford losing to Don.

"What happened?" she asked instead. The way he treated her right now was painfully unfair. She knew talking to him wouldn't save her, what she really wanted was to talk herself out of the fear. "Suddenly the care turned into abuse?"

His angry look became furious. She shouldn't have said it.

"You came to Shaitan Ghati to teach me a lesson?" he made a menacing step towards her.

She aimed the gun straighter.

"My generosity and oh-so caring nature ends with you pointing gun at me. Drop it."

"I won't."

He closed his eyes in irritation.

"Roma, I tried. I honestly tried being courteous."

"What you tried is to be demandingly possessive, getting me stuck in the corner like a worthless animal and treating me like that man at the gathering who is now dead."

"I don't kill women while making love to them, if that's what scares you."

"No," she said. "What scares me more is that you deprive me from choice. A choice that any woman should have over her body."

There. He inhaled sharply. She pulled the string once again.

"Don," she said quietly. "Let me go."

"What will you do in the wet transparent dress on the streets of Shaitan Ghati at midnight?"

"You will give me your sweater and I will be fine." she said thoughtfully.

"How will you find the way to the gates?"

"You will drive me back."

"Sorry. It's past my bedtime." he sat back on the bed. "I don't wander the streets at night. Only when I search for a girl who is so naïve and extremely stupid to walk all by her self at that time. Trust me, not that many volunteers out there." he looked and smiled at her-politeness mixed with irritation.

She felt shocked at how fast he gave up the thought of forcing her into sleeping with him. Was there still something human about him? _But he wasn't planning on letting me go, was he?_

Roma stumbled backwards until she felt the couch with her legs, sat back on it. The gun didn't feel like a protection anymore. She knew that nothing could save her if he still decided on his intentions. Her eyes fluttered. She was extremely tired.

"Dare to fall asleep."

She looked back at Don, who lit a cigarette, and watched her intensely.

"I won't."

"You will eventually."

"I won't." she repeated.

Don eyed her body.

"The soakiness of your dress will bring you to sleep faster."

"It won't."

"And that tiredness. I can feel how it already puts your body to sleep."

"Stop trying. I won't fall asleep."

"I gave you a choice. Your dignity is safe. At least you'll die knowing that." it almost felt like he was proclaiming love to her. His voice soft and heartfelt. She couldn't afford falling asleep.

"How did you know he was from CBI?"

Don mused at how fast she changed the subject.

"I will tell you if you move closer to me. The distance is unbearable. And your wet dress, I'm sure it feels uncomfortable. You should take it off."

"Dream on."

"I'm just being polite."

"I'm sure you are."

"You do realize that nothing holds me off from doing it myself."

"But you're a gentleman. That's why you gave me the choice." she noticed how childish and almost self-assured she spoke.

"I can't believe I'm letting you get away with it." he laughed. Don leaned on the sheets keeping his gaze on her. "The way that agent moved, way he talked, way he looked at me. I learned the signs a long time ago. Those agents have no idea what gives them away."

Roma wondered what she did right, as he still hadn't figured her out.

"What do they feel, Don, before you take away their lives?"

"I don't know. Fear. But I tend to think that deep inside they're thankful."

_Thankful?!_

"No, they're not. They fear, because they don't want to lose the only important thing that they have."

"Which would be?"

"Their life."

"Why do they fear losing their life?" he seemed to be amused with her.

"Don't you fear?"

"No."

"You're just too self-assured."

"That doesn't change the fact. Every second someone dies in the world. And fearing for your own life, would be too egoistical, as much as I am that way, I don't fear to die."

"But you admit that they feel fear."

"Yes." he leaned closer.  
"Then why do they fear acording to you?"

Don looked at the ceiling thoughtfully.

"Well, I guess they fear that someone somewhere would feel hurt when they would fail to find the person they should next to them."

"And knowing that, you still kill them."

"Because I never experienced that fear. And never will." he started laughing. "But really I just made that up for the sake of our dramatic conversation. I don't give a damn about peoples lives. I don't give a damn about your life. And trust me, it works just fine for me. You're trying to find white spot on my dirty, god-forsaken faith. Drop it. That's not what you should be doing right now."

"What should I be doing?" she felt pity. Why was he crossing humanity out of himself?!

"Acording to me, you should be enjoying my love I was so willing to give you. But since we changed the game. You should remember all the beautiful times of your life, because there won't be anymore of them." his laughing eyes suddenly turned dead serious.

"Will it hurt?

"I'll make sure it won't for you." he send a few smoke clouds in the air.

"How kind of you."

Roma closed her eyes, trying to ease the pressure of her eyelashes. _Just for a few seconds... _Failing to notice how quickly tiredness wooed her into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"Don, I need your new car!" Mona came in with determined expression on her face.

"Why? Is there a sign on my forehead: "I give away new cars."?"

Don frowned as her features formed stubbornness.

"No, but I saw it today. I like it. I want to have it!"

"It's not like you have anywhere to drive."

Her face reflected pain.

"I will drive to the gates. Need to pick up a few documents for Randeep."

The only justifiable reason to have a car for her. Randeep didn't allow her to go outside of Shaitan Ghati. Her freedom was limited. And Don was the only source of ever making her life less miserable.

"Fine." He took the keys and threw it to her. "But I want it back today."

"Thank you," that sneaky expression on her face. Sometimes he wished Randeep had adopted a puppy instead. Would've been so much easier.

"By the way, what happened to your shoes?"

"You're still here?" he turned back irritated.

"You know, I notice all the little things. So what happened to them? They were my favorite shoes of yours!"

He came closer to her. She noticed a small smile.

"I washed them."

"You washed your leather alligator shoes?" gasped Mona. "Don, they're shoes! Not animals! They don't need to be washed!"

"I'm sorry." he threw his hands up. "I had no idea."

Mona frowned. She loved how he always caught her jokes so easily. He smiled back. Sometimes she wished that Randeep had Don's heart. As much as both were totally different. Don had a tendency to kill, Randeep tendency to give mercy. But Don respected her, unlike Randeep who viewed her only as an object to possess.

"I noticed the smile!" she teased him backing towards the door. And not only smile. His eyes held a soft look. His posture- that of a male who got touched by gentleness. Even irritation in his face held nothing but fear of being exposed.

"What smile?"

"Is there a woman in the house?"

Don's expression hardened.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh my God!" she watched him in disbelief. He never hid women from her. In fact by the morning there was no one to hide. They were all gone as soon as the fun was over for him. "I want to see her."

"I gave you the car. Don't expect the world from me." he turned away.

"I want to see her, Don!"

Mona felt slightly envious. Who was the girl that stirred something inside of Don? She never thought it was possible. She firmly believed that the only person that could get anything good out of him was her, Mona Kher.

Don turned to see that envy reflecting in Mona's eyes.

"You know I'm gonna see her sooner than later."

"See who? There is no one."

"You're a liar. And I can see it in your eyes." she pointed towards him with her index finger. Her nostrils snarled as if she got offended. "After everything I've done for you, you can't even show me the girl."

"Why is it so important for you?"

"Because if I don't like her, I will turn her life into hell."

Don laughed.

"As if there is any other possibility. Anyone's life will turn into hell while being next to me. With or without your approval. The question is, whether you want your own life to catch that boomerang." he came closer, she felt the open threat. Even after knowing Don for so long, she got an uneasy feeling every time his looks turned cold, as she knew what he was capable of. "Don't forget who decides things around here. Besides Randeep."

##

Roma felt every inch of her body aching in pain. She feared to open her eyes and still find herself in darkness. She moved a little noticing that nothing was strangling her. She took courage and opened her eyes.

A soft sweater was covering her. There was a little light coming from the half closed curtains. Red walls, big red bed in front of her. She was still in Don's room. She breathed in. Alive.

The ache in her body, was nothing but a consequence of the uncomfortable posture she had while sleeping in the small armchair.

_Why am I still alive?_

The question was tormenting her.

There was no one in the room. She reached to touch her ear radio, but it wasn't there anymore. Had Don found it?

She tiptoed to the bathroom. Searched for it in the shower until she found it. She tried to make it work, but it was foolish to think it would, after being washed with that amount of water. _Useless._

She had to contact Karan. He's probably freaking out. But there was no phone in the room. And she figured there was no one in the whole house, except maybe Don's office.

Roma quickly changed her clothes into some big shirt and Don's trousers with lacing, so she could adjust it to her waist. Then walked out of the room.

Turned out his room was on the second floor right next to the stairs. The view from the staircase opened a whole lobby of the first floor. She carefully peeked down and saw Ramesh making his way across the hall and disappearing behind one of the doors. Another door opened and a graceful figure walked out looking slightly disappointed. Roma held her breath. It was Mona Kher. She had very beautiful features, sophisticated glare. She could tell men fell to her feet when she walked by. She remembered Ramesh saying : "I've never seen a woman like her. You can feel her presence in the room even before you see her. But I just hope you never meet her. As it is enough to kill anything good that there is in a woman."

Mona fired her eyes up. Roma didn't have a time to pull away from the borders. So she remained there still waiting for her reaction. Mona scanned her with her cold stare. Looked back at Don that had just walked out of the room. Then without any greeting or goodbye, Mona disappeared through the entrance door.

_That was quick._

And Don. He continued looking at Roma. Until the door opened again and she heard familiar steps that made her heart flutter. Ramesh walked out.

##

Roma stood at the top of the staircase in his white shirt and bottoms. He mused at how quickly she got her ways around his closet. She was like a ghost of the goodness that was buried deep inside of him for ages. The whole house whispered she was the missing piece.

Her eyes held a question of why is she still alive. Question he refused to answer. And was it even that important?

Ramesh walked out in the hallway. And Don knew only one right thing that had to be done.

"Ramesh, take a car and take our guest back to the gates. She has over-stayed her welcome." they both looked up. Roma was gone. "You have five minutes."

"Got it, sir."

Don made his way up the stairs. He didn't find her in his bedroom. Was not sparing her life enough?

He noticed a piece of shirt waving behind the glass door of a balcony. Was she up for another fight?

"What are you still doing here?" he roared as he walked out on the terrace that opened up a stunning view of Shaitan Ghati beach.

Roma shuddered. She was in a bad position. She could not drive with Ramesh for obvious reasons. Yet she could not stay with Don, as… it was impossible. The option wasn't negotiable.

She looked up at Don. His dark hair shined in the sunlight. His eyebrows that were formed sharply hid his handsomeness away. She wanted to come and ease the tension on his face, as well as that wrinkle on his forehead that appeared every time he took an aggressive position. As far as Roma could see now, she had nothing to lose.

"I'm sending you back to the gates. Right now." he hated the fact that this decision was somehow made against his will. The contradiction with his feelings was something new. At least, it never revolved around women.

"I like it here."

"Excuse me? Have you mistaken my mercy for invitation?"

_No, I just can't show up in front of my brother and say, hey, I forgot to tell you I'm coming to Shaitan Ghati to spend a night in Don's house._ _And, no, I haven't slept with him yet, even though it might look like it._

"Get out of my house."

It struck her as a surprise. It was straightforward and incredibly rude.

"Fine. But I don't want to drive. I'm gonna walk."

"You'll ether reach the gates in a week or get lost and won't reach them at all."

"Considering the fact that you wanted me killed, I don't think you should worry about it."

"I'm not worrying about your life, I'm worrying about you spying around Shaitan Ghati and me having no control over that. It's cheaper to drive you to the gates."

"Then drive me yourself."

Don's eyes widened a little. Roma figured it sounded as if she was in need of his company.

"As if I have nothing else to do."

"Don! The car is ready!" Ramesh called from downstairs.

"I'm not going!" she shook her head, backed away from Don, looking for some other way out from the balcony.

"This is starting to get ridiculous. Roma, one more move..." she looked back and saw his gun pointing at her forehead. "I don't benefit from you staying here."

Roma heard footsteps.

_I can't face Ramesh!_

"Don," she heard Ramesh's voice inside the room.

Her instincts were faster. She moved to Don, it was like moving against her own wind of pride that was blowing onto her consciousness. She clung to his lips, startling both of them.

The freshness of his breath got deep inside of her like a blast filling all of the emptiness with fire. It felt forbidden. Don took advantage of the guilty kiss and filled it with power, selfless and profound.

"Don.." she heard Ramesh entering the balcony. "Oh, sorry..." and left quickly.

She was saved. But to her surprise, she felt no need to disconnect with Don. She had strength and breath to linger longer.

Don let her lips go, forcing her to look into his eyes.

"There is no way back, Roma." his deep voice sent a shudder to her brain. She could not deny how anticipating it felt.

Don still held his gun. It was ether her death or facing Ramesh. But there was always that third choice...

Roma was afraid that this decision would change her. It would somehow turn her into Mona. And in the back of her head she still held the purpose of her mission, that seemed like a right thing to use as an excuse.

She firmly laid her head on Don's chest, having undeniable knowledge that he would take care of her. She was like a wax sculpture in his hands, yet she somehow knew he would give her freedom to form the shape herself.

Don took her up in his arms into the bedroom. Roma closed her eyes as he lay his first kiss over her beating heart. It felt good. Illegally good.

He felt as though he dipped into a pile of diamonds. And even though she could not save him, he felt she was his blessing. He took it slow, sharing the pleasure without exhausting both of them. Held her close to his heart and experienced unearthly love she was gifting him. Love that he certainly didn't deserve. But his arrogance allowed him to take it without hesitation. Right there he knew, and this was something he feared to feel before, he was willing to give up on everything he has built for years, if only she would stay next to him.

##

Don closed the curtains, so daylight would not to spoil her sleep. He was almost naked, yet dressed in her love, the sensation of which still lingered in his body.

One thing that worried him, was why she changed her mind that fast. It was confusing as hell. It made him fear that the moment she woke up he wouldn't see his feelings reflecting in her eyes.

Don lay back on the bed. The calmness emanated from Roma's still face and chest that was rising up and down, instantly affecting him. He had never felt more possessive of anyone than he did right now of her.

Only now he could understand why Randeep kept Mona captive in Shaitan Ghati all of this time. Shaitan Ghati was the only place he had full control over her. Don took a hair strand away from Roma's cheek, holding himself off from laying another kiss and calming himself with a thought, they would have a plenty of time for that later.

"Forgive me, Roma. I can't afford letting you go."


	5. Chapter 5

Roma stood in front of an open closet looking at the beautiful clothes which were not there the night before.

_He wants me to wear that?_

She was afraid to touch any of that as it looked expensive, and most certainly would feel like that. How can she trade her T-shirt-jeans style for that?

Don walked into the bedroom.

"Having problems choosing the color?"

"I..," Roma backed away from the closet. "I would love to go for something simpler."

"Simple is the language of people with poor taste."

Don took his expensive Rollex watch and put it on.

"Don, there is no point of me wearing any of that. I'm leaving today."

Roma saw as his skull hardened. He took the leather belt out of the closet.

"Don, my brother is probably freaking out, because I disappeared for a whole day!"

He put on a black jacket. Poured on a cologne. He then finally turned to her.

"You're not going anywhere outside of Shaitan Ghati."

"What do you mean?"

"You're staying in my house."

"For how long?"

He was silently looking at her.

"Don?"

"For as long as I want to."

"No!" she shook her head. "You're not keeping me here! Who do you think you are?!"

"Let's skip the drama part. I have important things to do. You can come with me to the gates and inform your brother that you're staying here."

"How about asking him first whether he allows me to stay here?!"

"I don't need his permission."

"We have traditions in our family! You can't just take me without his allowance! Even if you wanted to marry me, but, as it seems, that's not the case.."

"I wouldn't need his permission even for that." he stopped. Roma bumped into him. "I think when he finds out that you slept with me, there will be no questions."

"You won't tell him!"

"I will if I need to. The whole family dignity and things should work for him if he's a conservative person."

"I don't want to stay here! I don't want to be with you!" she was sure it came like a slap on his face.

"I don't give a damn whether you want all of this! You'll be here for as long as I want you to and you'll do what I tell you to." he talked as if she didn't stand any chance against him.

They got down to the parking lot.

"And what happens when you don't need me anymore?"

She felt tears coming out. Ramesh told her to stay away from Shaitan Ghati. To stay away from Don. Why didn't she listen to him?!

"Then you die." he told it so casually. "Now get in the car."

She was staring at his profile in astonishment as they were driving Shaitan Ghati streets. Part of her could not believe she got trapped so foolishly, the other was terrified of her hopeless position.

_If he's not letting me out without a fight...Then fight he gets!_

##

"Karan!" she threw herself over him in the hope she would get glued to his body and never return to Don again.

"What the hell were you thinking!?"

Roma felt Karan would jump all over Don if she lets him go.

"It's ok, i'm fine." she slid through his hair gently to calm him.

"You two have a talk," Don touched her back making shivers go down her spine. "I have a few things to do. Then I'll come back."

Roma waited for him to disappear.

"Karan, you have to listen to me carefully. Right now, it's important for you to be calm."

"You disappeared for a day. I didn't know whether you were dead or alive!"

"Please, Karan, I'll tell you everything later. Right now we have to get out of here!"

"No way! I found another leak! This time they don't know about it. It means that we have a chance to find exact source."

"No, Karan! We have to get out of here now!"

"We can't! We're on a mission! Besides Don seems to be comfortable with you around."

_God, Karan!_

"He wants to keep me here, until he gets bored. And then he'll kill me. I can't stay here any longer, Karan!" she whispered, trying to make him understand. "We have to run, now!"

"Are you sure about this?"

_He was finally listening!_

"I have never been that sure. If we stay here, terrible things will happen!"

"What is your plan then?"

"We have to take our car that we left in a parking lot and just drive away!"

"I'm afraid it's not possible. Ali told me that no one can leave Shaitan Ghati now without Don's permission. It's because of yesterday. He wants to investigate who else was involved. So the one day event is now a three day event. All the criminal authorities are still here. They will be provided with food, drinks and fun, until Don decides they all can leave."

"This is ridiculous! Can you access the control room?"

"Of course I can. But the question is whether I will be able to do that without being noticed?"

"But you've found the leak without being noticed, right? Then you can do this too. I want you to access control room and send permission of opening gates to the guards!"

"It means they have to believe that it's Don permitting that!" he looked shaken. He took the breath in. " But I think I will be able to do it."

"Good! Let's go!"

##

Don stood watching cameras, as the guard rewound them. Until now nothing interesting caught his eye. His mind was half away, thinking about Roma. How he fell for her so easily. And now every inch of his body demanded her. He knew he was harsh on her. More than that he knew how absurd he sounded when he refused to let her out of Shaitan Ghati. It was a shame she took his weakness for meanness. Although it was his fault too, he wasn't used to explaining himself. He always took what he wanted without asking. But now, with her in his life, he knew he had to learn how to explain his love to her without causing misunderstanding.

_Shit! What have I got myself into?!_

His eyes fell onto a camera that was showing the main hall to the control room. There, he saw two figures, Roma and Karan, making their way to the door. Opening it. Then Roma taking her gun out and shooting...

##

"The guards are down!" she breathed heavily. She didn't quite kill them, although they could bleed to death if no one took care of them.

"We have five minutes to get to the gates after I send the permission." said Karan.

"I understand, I will wait for you outside of the room."

As she walked backwards out, someone silently grabbed her and pushed her against the wall. Her eyes met Don. He covered her mouth. She felt as he pushed some spots on her neck. His image got blurry out of sudden. Until it all went completely black.

##

Roma opened her eyes into the darkness. Was it possible that she was already dead?

Tied up hands were telling her she was very much alive.

„Karan!" she shouted out, but met silence. „Karan!"

„I'm afraid Karan is busy conversing with my men."

„Don!"

Where was he? Was he behind or in front of her? The walls echoed his voice.

„Now, Roma, tell me about your plan!"

„I have no plan!"

„I don't take lies for an answer."

„Why am I tied up?"

„I'll leave you guessing."

Roma heard his footsteps walking away. She breathed out.

In a moment she heard a cry of pain right behind the wall.

„Karan!"she shouted out all the air that she had inside. „Please! Don, please, let him go!" she felt tears falling down, from the guilt and her own stupidity.

She heard another cry. This time more louder. Despair mixed with anger showered onto her.

„Karan!" she tried to pull herself up from the chair. But it was as if she was glued to it. „Don! I will tell you everything! Just please let him go!"

Silence.

„Don, you're son of a ..."

„I'll stop you right there, before you say something you'll regret.»

Don was in the room. All of this time.

„Let him go!" she tried to turn her head to find where he was possibly standing. „He has nothing to do with all of this!"

„All of what?"

„Whatever you're accusing me of. He's just my brother. I wanted to get away. He tried to help me."

„Let me sum up what I heard so far. He's a drug dealer, who happens to be a hacker, because it takes skills to switch off the gate security system, instead of picking up a gang fight, which he should have since he's a drug dealer, he tries to sneak his sister out. What are we? Ten?"

„I didn't want him to get hurt!" She felt tears coming out against her will.

„Well guess what, now he's counting his fingers. Ether you tell me who you are," she heard a whisper close to her ear. "Or there will be nothing left to count."

Rome felt something coming up her throat. Karan didn't deserve all the pain. But there were no lies left to cover up a mess they made. If Karan goes down, she was ready to go down with him.

„We're from CBI."

The lights went up. Brightness cut sharply through.

Karan was carried inside. He was weak, as if they dried him out. She looked at his hand. One finger was missing.

„God, Karan..."

„What is your mission?"

Roma avoided looking at Don. She bit into her lip. This was an information she had to die for.

„Answer my question." she was surprised by the softness of his voice. Roma looked up. She found the same softness in his eyes.

„Roma, you're not the first from CBI who sits in this chair. Difference between you and all the rest of them- you're not stupid. You're not ready to die for the sake of idea yet."

Her mind was playing scenes of women who sat here before her. And who died for CBI. She knew her silence would soon turn against her.

„What you're ready to die for is this man." Roma raised her eyes together with Don's gun aimed at Karan. „Now, what is your mission?"

Karan opened his eyes that were already smeared in blood. He shook his head disapprovingly.

„Don't look at him. He's playing a hero."

Don touched the trigger.

„Don't!" Roma tried to get up forgetting that she's deadly tied up.

„Mission?"

Roma wanted to tell it all. He was right. She wasn't ready to die for the idea. She wasn't ready to die for CBI. The last bits of defiance were keeping her silent.

Don pulled the trigger. Karan fell on his one knee as he shot his leg.

„Don!" Roma shouted in anger.

„I'm tired of your silence." he raised his gun once more aiming at Karan's forehead. „I can get information out of you even without him."

„No, fine! I'm here because of my brother! I came to make sure he's safe!" that was not what she was planning to say.

Don looked confused.

„Your brother?"

„Yes, my brother, who works here, in Shaitan Ghati."

„Continue."

„Roma, don't!" Karan spoke out, but was immeadiately silenced by one of the body guards.

„Our mission was to find the source of CBI system leak that was possibly made from Shaitan Ghati. The plan was to make you all go down, including my brother."

„What?" Karan looked at her in disbelief. „So this why you came?! Your brother works here?"

She couldn't look now at Karan ether. She felt like a traitor. The worst thing she didn't know what side she was on anymore.

Roma looked up at Don who was examining her features more clearly.

„Take him away!" he ordered.

„No, let him go, Don, please!"

They dragged Karan away.

„We should have a little talk alone."

He put a chair in front of her, elegantly sat down.

„What's his name?"

„Who's name?" she refused to look at Don, partly because he was so close, partly because he knew she was lying and was ready to do that till the end. She didn't want to put Ramesh in danger.

„You're brother's name?"

„Go to hell, Don."

He reached out and pulled the strand of hair away from her cheek.

„Ramesh." he whispered.

Roma looked up shocked.

„So Ramesh it is..." Don stood up spinning a small knife in his fingers.

„I swear, if you hurt him I'm gonna kill you, Don!" she shouted feeling her head exploding from anger. „If you only dare touch him, I will scratch your eyes out and throw to the starving dogs, I will.."

„Enough with threats," he walked behind her and uncuffed her hands as well as untied her body from the chair. He grabbed her hand roughly and pulled her up.

„Where are we going?"

Don was quiet. They were walking up the stairs.

„Where's Karan? Where did you take him?"

He wasn't answering, everytime she tried to turn to him and look in his eyes, he roughly turned her back away and pushed her forward to walk.

He opened the door. The sudden light blinded her. They walked out on the rooftop.

Roma's eyes fell on the man standing with his back to them. Roma backed away bumping into Don. The man seemed to be enjoying the view from the building unaware of their presence.

Roma turned to Don clutching his leather jacket in her hands.

„No, Don, he's not supposed to know I'm here," she whispered. „Please, just let me go, I will disappear from your life," she pleaded. She couldn't face Ramesh. The thought was too terrifying. „I swear, you will never see me and Karan again. Ramesh is not supposed to know!"

She was an inch away from his lips. Memories were messing with her mind, and the taste echoed in her bones. But Don was unbreakable.

„Ramesh!" he called out instead. Roma released his jacket and backed of, seeing as Ramesh turns, as his light expression turns heavy in disbelief and astonishment.

„Roma? What the hell?!"


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note:

I wanted to say thank you to all of my readers! The story is continuing, and because I'm writing it for SRK's fans and just Bollywood lovers in general, it means i'm writing it for the world, you can write me if you have any ideas or suggestions for this story. I read all of the reviews even though I'm not able to answer to all, I appreciate your time taken to read this story.

Wish all the love and best in life to all of you!

Take care,

Hope

…...

Don pushed Roma towards Ramesh.

Ramesh caught her. His fingers slid to her cheek, taking off a teardrop.

"What happened, Roma?!"

Roma was not able to utter a word. His hands felt like coming back home. Ramesh glanced towards Don.

"What have you done to her?"

"What have I done to her?" Don fired back. "Better ask, what she was going to do with us! Or maybe you're with her on this?"

"Roma, I don't understand?"

She couldn't find the right words. Ramesh swiped away some teardrops occasionally. He knew how fragile she was, so he waited patiently while she was getting back her senses, until she caught a moment of realization in his eyes.

"Roma," she heard disappointment.

"To make this situation less awkward, let me manage your conversation." Don finally lost his patience. "Roma, you speak first!"

"I..." was all she could say.

Don sighed.

"Please, try harder next time. Ramesh?"

Ramesh glanced angrily over him, then gently turned to Roma.

"Roma, I have to know what you're doing here!"

"I don't know how that happened.."

"Awful!" exclaimed Don. "Your words lack logic, though the structure is getting better. Ramesh, what do you have to say for that?"

"Can I please, talk alone with Roma?"

"Do I look like I will wait?" Don replied harshly. "Time is running. You know how much it costs me. I have many people yet to kill and money to make today. Busy, busy day. So Roma, please, explain faster." he lazily jumped onto the edge of the rooftop.

"I had my first mission for CBI." she knew Ramesh would understand.

"And they sent you here? Shaitan Ghati? Are they out of their minds to send an inexperienced young woman like you?!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that.." Don whistled walking on the edge.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" asked Ramesh.

Roma measured the distance between him and Don. If he made a few steps towards Don, he could easily throw Don off the rooftop. Then everything would be over in seconds.

"She made me fall for her lies." regret flashed through Don's eyes. "I believe she would beat me on that."

"How could you agree?!" Ramesh continued. "I told you, never dare to step through the gates of Shaitan Ghati!"

"I was trying to save you!"

"How? By putting yourself in danger? By meeting Don? Who else did you meet?" he shook her. "This is not a saving for me! I would never want that for you! You hear me? I would rather die than let you experience even a little bit of what I have witnessed over the years! That's not why I payed for your studies! I wanted you to have a life! A normal one! One that I didn't, but one that our parents would want for you!"

"That was very naive to think that CBI would get her a normal life," said Don.

"Ramesh, you could get hurt!" Roma held onto his jacket tighter. "You could get arrested or even worse- a death penalty!"

"I don't mind! This whole place deserves to be buried. And taking me along would be a fair deal!"

"Now that's mean!" said Don.

"Ramesh, I'm sorry!"

"Sorry is like putting money in a pocket with holes. It falls out." said Don. "What doesn't fall out, are deals. So let me offer one to you, Roma" he withdrew a palm in front of them. "You switch sides. You help me bring down CBI system. And you and your brother stay alive. Including that annoying boy with nine fingers on his two hands. I'll let him keep all of them. Promise."

Roma gasped.

"You can't make me do this!"

Ramesh was silently watching him.

"Seems like your brother knows more about how things work here. He doesn't mind."

"It's an entire system!" Roma breathed out.

"Yes. All of it. Down with a loud and hard slap across Indian security system."

"Randeep won't let you." Ramesh spoke with words that carried a saving for Roma.

"Randeep won't know." Don snatched the saving and flushed it away. "And if he finds out, then he finds out about Roma being from CBI. And you know what happened to Angelica, the cute CBI agent, last time."

"Randeep is not the kind of man who kills!" Roma shook her head trying to find an approval in Ramesh's eyes.

"He executed her. Don was away from Shaitan Ghati at that time."

Roma felt sick. She looked away, found a black spot on the wall and tried to concentrate on it.

Don jumped off the roof edge, moved closer to Roma.

"What I'm offering is a fair deal for all of us. Our system is much more powerful than CBI. In fact your more safe here than out there. The head of CBI doesn't give a damn whether you are still alive or dead. That's how they take care of their problems. Always."

"What your asking me is to help you to bring down the whole government! Because our country is nothing without its security system!"

"There are more benefits than you can see now."

"I see none." she hissed.

"Then look carefully," he whispered back.

The door opened. Roma's heart stopped for a long painful moment.

"Don, before I question you about yesterday and the damn reason all of those people are still doing in my living room downstairs, I want to know who she is."

Roma swallowed. It was Randeep. Tall,looking younger than Don and elegant. He walked in with his chin up and with eyes full of suspicion.

Don didn't flinch a bit.

"My future."

_Your...what?!_

"Are you proposing her?"

"I was about to, but you came in and spoiled my first try."

Roma felt heartbeat much faster than before. She could not follow their conversation yet.

"My apologies. But can I make a point, that it's about time you found someone, who would occupy your free time, though at the same time weaken Shaitan Ghati security. Frankly, I don't mind. As long as Mona starts spending more time in my house than in yours."

Roma caught up to the name Mona and then it hit her! She felt Ramesh tightening his arm around her. More for his own good than hers.

Randeep patted on Don's back.

"I want to witness that!"

Don smiled. He then fell on his one knee, rising his eyes to Roma.

_No, no, no, no, no..._

Ramesh backed off.

Don took her one hand in his, kissing the back of it.

"Don!" she said, looking for ways to stop that.

"Roma..." he whispered.

"Don!" Roma spoke cautiously trying to release her hand, but his grip was strong.

"I love you, Roma!"

It was too late to stop anything.

"Will you give me a privilege and share your life with me?"

He was playing it so believably. She felt as if they were making a high class performance on the Royal stage. She could almost hear the applause. And was sure if she'd shed a happiness tear, Randeep would buy it completely.

Instead she stood silently. Her mouth just wouldn't open to speak.

"Roma?" Don squeezed her hand, throwing warning glances."Will you marry me?"

_No!No!No!_

Randeep watched her impatiently. Roma felt her breath being taken away. She forced herself to look at Don again.

"I love you with all my sinful soul." he said under his breath. "I love you even though I don't deserve having your name on my lips, Roma."

Roma listened.

"Will you stand by me when I'm in my worst?" he asked. "Will you be patient when I'll be in rage?

_Never!_

"Will you.."

"Stop." whispered Roma closing her eyes.

"Will you allow me to swipe you off your feet?" he spoke like a breeze. "Will you give in?"

_Never..._

"Will you be my wife, Roma?"

"Yes." answered Roma.

"Good!" Roma woke up to a quick pat on a shoulder. "I will make sure it's the loudest and most famous wedding in the history of Shaitan Ghati! Now, Don, I need to clear up a few things. I'm waiting in my office."

Randeep disappeared as quickly as he appeared. Roma has never seen more straight forward person than Randeep in her life.

Both Don and Roma kept looking at each other. He was still on his one knee, holding her hand. She wanted to know what just happened, but his eyes weren't giving away answers. Just the same questions.

Ramesh snatched Roma's hand away.

"Not happening!" he shouted out

"Ups." the cynicism reflected in Don's eyes.

"You're not getting anywhere near her!"

"What tells you I haven't already?"

Ramesh silenced abruptly. Don threw a quick glance at Roma, then touched to organize Ramesh's shirt a little bit. He then patted on his chest.

"It's called Don humor," said he. "But you know that if I want I can get her anytime, anywhere."

A hard hit reached Don's face. He backed off, holding the side of his nose, blood streaming out.

"Is that all I've taught you?"

Ramesh went for another hit. Don caught his fist half way.

"I'm not going to humiliate you in front of your sister, Ramesh." he released Ramesh's hand.

"Don't dare touching her, Don! I've ruin everything you've built here for years! I'll snatch you off of your pedestal, so you'll know what it's like to be full of dirt!"

"Uff, such controversial threats."

"There will be no wedding! I rather kill her myself than let her live with you for the rest of her life with no dignity, and no respect."

"How about love?"

"You don't know what that is, Don! All I've seen is how you used women! How you made them do pole dances for you. How you made them lose the only untouchable thing that a woman can have. Her honor!"

Don winced. He held Roma's gaze for a split second before he took out his black glasses and covered his eyes.

"You've been there all along, Ramesh. What makes you more worthy of her than me?" he smiled, walking closer to him. Then whispered:"Nothing."

Roma felt that it was enough of her.

"But don't worry, Ramesh." said Don. "I'm not planning to marry her any time soon. We will play a little to get Randeep's attention away from my plan."

"You're not staying with her in one room even for a second, Don! You hear me? Without me around, you're not allowed to even look at her!" Ramesh spoke through his gritted teeth.

"Uff," whispered Don. "Just a while ago you were putting dead bodies in black plastic bags _for_ me. You were ordering call girls and making appointments with drug lords _for_ me." Roma felt tears again. She could not believe that it was a daily routine for Ramesh. "Now the only useful thing you can do for me, is keep Roma as far as you can."

"What can I possibly do to you, Don?"

Roma found it ridiculous. She could not stand against him. In any way. Even Ramesh who was trying hard to stand up for her, he would lose instantly if he had to fight Don.

"I'm afraid of you, Roma," he smiled. "I'm afraid you will make me do bad things."

Ramesh frowned.

"Don't worry, Don. As I already said. You're not staying with her in one room alone."

"Thank you," Don held his hands to his forehead and bowed. "It's in your own interest. As soon as Roma helps me with the deal, she's free to go. And you're free to go."

Roma threw him a warning look.

"And Karan is free to go." he said. "With all of his nine fingers and two hands."

"You're son of a..."

"Watch out your pretty little mouth, Roma. Even though we agreed on a few things, if Randeep manages to marry us before you help me, since I can't say _no_ to him, that pretty little mouth unfortunately will be forced to meet mine..." he walked pass her and whispered so that Ramesh couldn't hear. "...again."


End file.
